Comfort Me
by mayx25
Summary: um...don't really know how to describe it...read it and you'll have your own opinion
1. Why?

A/N: I just want to let everyone know that I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7, or the characters. Those all belong to Square Enix. This is , once again, my imagination doing its thing. If you have a problem with the CloudxOC pairing, don't read the story. I didn't write this so everyone can bitch and moan about it. If you do have a problem with the story, write it on a note and set yourself on fire. ^-^ enjoy. Oh and Zack is still alive in this. This story will sound way cooler if you go on youtube, type in MGMT - Electric Feel - Slowed down remix

Cloud sat up on the bed. He looked around a little tired, and a little confused. His body felt worn out and eased. His muscles were weak and limp. His hair was stuck to his face, his mouth swollen. He looked under the thin sheet that covered him. He was naked too. The only light in the room was coming from the large moon outside.

How did he get here, when did he get here, _where_ was here? Those questions ran through his head as he surveyed the room once more. That's when his eyes fell upon a sleeping brunette, and it all came back to him. How he got here, they walked here, when did he get here, after the bar closed, where was here, a hotel.

Along with the sudden answers where flashes of what they did, how they kissed, _what_ they kissed, how they touched, _what _they touched. The sudden flashes made his eyes widen. He just had sex with a complete stranger. That wasn't what bothered him though. The woman next to him was far out of his league. Her chocolate colored hair covering her bare back. Then flashes of what he had done to her made their way into his mind.

He kissed her, trailed kisses down her body and neck. He licked and bit certain areas that made her moan. He found spots to sweetly abuse, spots to massage, spots to lick, to thrust into. The only clean thought in Cloud's mind was one simple word…why?

"Why?" he whispered to himself. The woman next to him slowly picked up her head and looked at him. Hazel eyes smiling at him, full lips smiling exhaustedly, long lashes batting slowly as she blinked. "Why what?" she asked him quietly. Her sweet melodic voice singing to his ears. His mind processed the question slowly. Then the answer came to him. "Why did this happen?" The woman tucked in her lips, then pursed them out. "You said you wanted it to." Her name appeared in his mind.

"Kim." He said asking more than stating. "Hm?" she answered. "How …did we meet?" "Your friend Tifa introduced me to you." "Why?" "She said you needed some comfort." "Why?" "Because you were sad after you defeated some man named Kadaj." "Sephiroth." He corrected. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

There was a pause between them. Then Cloud spoke, breaking the thick silence. "Why did you do it? Comfort me I mean." She chuckled quietly. "I found you interesting." Was her answer. "Why?"

She pushed up her body and sat up, exposing one of her breasts. Cloud averted his gaze immediately, cheeks turning slightly pink. He stared at the ground with a stern expression. What was about her that made his body heat up. "It's ok if you look, you know?" Kim said. Cloud cleared his throat, and looked up, trying to keep his eyes on hers. "Why, did you find me interesting?" She tilted her head. "You looked depressed, but not an obvious depression, a subtle one, one that has layers."

He blinked. "And you thought sleeping with me would expose all that to you?" She shook her head. "No, I was just trying to comfort you, I didn't originally think it would end up like this, I thought we were just going to talk but…that's not what you wanted." "What did I want?" "I don't know, at first you said you just wanted to talk, then you wanted sex, and when we were having sex you said wanted…but you didn't finish." What did he want? Cloud didn't even remember what he was talking about. This woman must have done a very good job at ..."comforting".

"Kim." He said again, getting use to her name. She looked at him. "I don't want to sound rude or mean but...you know that this will only be a onetime thing?" She smiled sweetly. "I know, comfort sex is always a onetime thing." This confused Cloud. If he had said that to any other woman in Midgar, they would have flown off the hinges and attacked him...but she didn't she just agreed.

"Where are you from, Kim?" He asked averting eye contact. "Banora...why?" He shook his head "No reason." Banora, he thought. The city where even the poor were more civilized then the rich in Midgar. That's why she didn't seem fazed by his news. "What do you do for a living?" He asked looking at her. Kim ran her hand through her tangled hair. "I'm a bartender t at the Banora White Hotel."

"Is that where we are now?" Cloud asked. She shook her head. "Our rooms are a lot nicer. We're in the Seventh Heaven." Cloud's eyes widened. The kids probably heard them, what would they think of him now that they know this. "Were there any kids when you met me?" Cloud asked worried. Kim shook her head. There was a think silence between them again. Kim picked herself off the bed and began gathering her discarded clothes. Cloud watched as she bent down and picked up her clothes.

He watched as she put on her black lacey undergarments. He watched as she slipped on her black cocktail dress and Chanel pumps. That's when it clicked in his head. "You're leaving?" She nodded. "No point staying where you aren't needed, right?" What made her think he didn't need her? Was his tone, or what he said? Kim began walking to the door when he stopped her. "I'll walk you out." He said pulling on his boxers. She waited as he walked towards her. Cloud lead her to the door and stood next to it as she opened it. "Cloud," He looked down at her. She tiptoed, trying to kiss him but he turned his face. She rocked back on her feet. "He could see she was slightly, very slightly bothered by that movement.

She smiled sweetly. "It was nice meeting you Cloud Strife." With that said Cloud watched her walk away and shut the door.


	2. Black

A/N: Again, I do NOT own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Cloud turned on the shower and the water made rustling sound as it ran through pipes and shower head onto him. The cold water felt like needles on his relaxed muscles. He needed that jolt. How was he going to focus at work today? He knew that as soon as he comes down the stairs, everyone is going to look at him. He couldn't remember if Kim was loud, but he knew he was. He knew Zack wouldn't leave him alone about it.

He pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall. "This gonna be a long day." He sighed.

_(Later that Day)_

Tifa was polishing the counters; Zack was fixing the bar stools, the kids were playing outside. Everyone else was lounging around. Then everyone looked at the stairs when they creaked. Their eyes looked at him as he made his way down the stairs slowly. "Tifa, I need to talk to you." Was all he said. Tifa looked at Zack pleadingly. "I told you not too." He responded to her glance.

She huffed and walked over to Cloud. "Yeah?" she asked innocently. "Why did you do that?" he asked calmly. "What?" she pretended like she didn't know. "Tifa, you know damn well what I'm talking about," he said sternly. There was a pause, then Tifa broke. "You looked sad after you started thinking about Arieth, so I thought maybe...she could help." Cloud glared at her. "How did you meet her, she's from Banora?" he asked slightly curious.

"She's another bartender, of course I know her, her bar is very nice." Tifa tried to change the subject. Cloud looked past her at Zack and he looked back. "I had nothing to do with this." He said simply. Cloud looked back at Tifa. "Today's my day off isn't it?" he nodded meekly. "I saw her walk out of here at like two in the morning. She should be back in Banora by now. You should go see if she's ok, after kicking her out."

"I didn't kick her out she wanted to leave." Zack scoffed. "You could have at least walked her down stairs." He was right. Cloud only walked her to the door of his room. Zack began walking out the door, but stopped. "Hey, any of you seen Maya, she said I needed to meet her somewhere if you know what I mean?" he said winking.

"She's probably with the kids." Yuffie said, walking through the door. She looked around the room, and stopped and Cloud. "Did Kim leave?" Cloud nodded a little ashamed. "Damn, she made really good Ouzo." Cloud looked at Yuffie a little surprised. "Yuffie, it's 11 a.m., and you want to drink?" Yuffie smiled. "You haven't had her Ouzo."

Cloud looked at Tifa. "How long will it take me to get to Banora?" Her eyes lit up. "On Ifrit, about three hours." Cloud shrugged. It took him six hours just to get to Healend, so three hours didn't bother him much. Cloud took his keys and sunglasses off the counter and walked out of the bar.

(On Ifrit)

Cloud breathed in the clean air of Banora. It was so peaceful there. The streets were clean, people he didn't even know waved at him. The sun seemed brighter there as well. Cloud slowed his speed and began cruising. He looked at all the happy children, the chirping birds, barking dogs, it was nice here. He had passed several gated communities.

Large iron gates blocking intruders. He chuckled to himself. He looked up at the large Banora White trees. The dumbapples as Zack called them, made him think of Angeal, a man he had only met once, but heard so much about from Zack. Cloud pulled his bike to the side of one and picked an apple from it. He examined it before biting into it. Now he could see why Zack adored these things. It had the texture of an apple, but the sweetness of a ripe plum, yet the aftertaste of a wild berry. Cloud continued to chomp on it then got an idea. He had 189 gil in his pocket, maybe he should buy everyone some. He parked Ifrit and walked into the grocery store. He looked around and finally found the sign that said Banora White; below in parentheses it said dumbapples.

He got a plastic bag and at least a dozen in it, and then walked up to the counter. He paid and walked out. When he got back on Ifrit, he found a note. It said _"Sorry for hitting your bike, was in a hurry."_ Wow the people here even did that, in Midgar if they hit your bike, tough.

That was when Cloud remembered, he didn't know where the Banora White Hotel was. He drove around for a while trying to find it. The sun had already started to set when he got the nerve to ask someone where it was. He slowed his speed and pulled up to an elderly woman. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, hello young man, how are you today?" "I'm fine, do you know where the Banora White Hotel is?" The woman nodded. She pointed down the road. "You go straight until the very last turn and take that it will lead you right to it." Cloud nodded. "Thank you." The woman smiled. "You have a nice day now son, don't get in to any trouble." "You too ma'am."

Cloud cruised through the road, admiring the wonders of the strip mall, and plants. He turned the corner and saw a huge hotel. He looked at the large, gold letters at the top of the building. Banora White Hotel, it said. He slowly pulled into the parking lot, and killed the motor. He sat on his bike, contemplating about what he should say. He took a deep breath and began walking inside.

Cloud pushed open the elegant glass doors, looking around for the bar. All he saw was a receptionist. His shoulders went down a few inches. She spotted him and put on a rehearsed smile. "Hello, welcome to the Banora White Hotel. Is there anything I can do for you?" He walked inside. "Where is the bar?" he asked simply. The receptionist smiled and pointed to his left. He nodded in thanks and began walking towards the bar.

He walked through the large archway, into the dim room. There were few people in the bar. Cloud scanned the room and found who he was looking for. There she was wiping a wine glass, looking deep in thought.

Cloud noticed she had changed, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black leather mini skirt and black, knee-high, high heeled boots. Black dangly earrings, black bracelets. Cloud walked over to the bar stool in front of her.

"Kim." He said a little worried he would have the wrong person. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." She said sweetly. "Didn't expect to see you here. What do you want to drink?" He looked at her a bit confused. "Um...Smirnoff Black." She smiled again, then went over and began mixing his drink.

"So what made you want to come to Banora?" her back turned to him. "Just wanted to see if you were okay." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Thank you." There was a pause. "So...is this place always this empty?" He saw her shake her head. "No, it's just today's a Monday, that's why." The silence returned. Kim placed the drink in front of him and smiled again.

Cloud felt his temperature rise. This woman...she wasn't seductive, or at least didn't seem like it to Cloud, so why did his body react like this to her. She has this...this essence about her it wasn't lustful or seductive. She wasn't those things. The only word that came to Cloud's mind was...alluring.

"So, how is your day going?" she started. He looked at her and shrugged. What was she expecting to talk about?


	3. Breathe

A/N: Again, nope don't own it.

"So your day is just average?" she looked at him. He nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "So what's your favorite drink?" Cloud licked his lips nervously. "Scotch and dry. What about you?" he asked. "Red wine." A simple answer was all he got. There was a thick silence between them again. The room seemed to get darker and people began leaving. Cloud looked around and stared at the enormous grandfather clock. 8 o'clock. It was winter so the sky must be dark by now. "So that red ribbon, are you apart of avalanche?" Cloud quickly glanced at the ribbon and then at Kim. "_Was _part of avalanche." He said.  
Kim pursed out her lips in thought. "I have a friend that was in avalanche, her name's Maya. Funniest person in Banora." Cloud looked up at her in surprise. "You know Maya?" Kim nodded. "We grew up together. Why, you know her?"

Cloud nodded. "She lives with my friend Zack...their dating." Kim smiled widely. "So that's where she's been staying? She always comes down here and never stays for very long. Now I know where she's been hiding. "She laughed. Her laugh soothed his nerves. How did that happen? He shifted in his chair. She looked at him; her long lashes fluttering as she blinked. "You ok?" He nodded. He was going to say something but his phone rang. "He fumbled with it a bit awkwardly and opened it. "Hello." The voice from the other side squeaked. "You answered your phone for once." It was Yuffie. "What is it Yuffie?" Cloud asked calmly.

"Tifa told me to tell you that your room flooded." Cloud slumped and rubbed his eyes. "Yuffie,, is this a joke?" "No. We're standing in it right now." He sighed. "So what am I supposed to do?" There was a silence. "Stay there I guess." He sighed again and hung up. "What's wrong?" Kim asked sweetly. "My room flooded and I have to stay here tonight." It was odd this dynamic. She acted as if they never had sex. "Well, I could give you a room for free." He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. Kim bent down, putting a bottle back. Cloud got a full view of her cleavage. He couldn't take his eyes away. Another odd thing was...he didn't want to. "So...can I have a room?"

_(Later That Night)_

Cloud sat there on the bed, staring at the key Kim gave him. He reran her words in his head. _'If you need anything, come to my room.' _ What did she mean by _anything_? Did she mean any sexual thing, or if something happened in his room, or maybe he was reading into it too much. He flopped backward and stared at the ceiling. Why was she in his head constantly, why couldn't he think of anything else? He closed his eyes. An image of Kim and him, tangled in each other's bodies flashed in his head. Cloud's eyes shot open. That was unexpected. He never got random thoughts like that; he had trained himself not to.

He closed his eyes again. Another flash of him on top of her came to his mind. Cloud opened his eyes again, a fire beginning to ignite in his stomach. Cloud wondered if it was curiosity...or something else. A fire that hadn't been lit for a while. He swallowed hard as curiosity got the best of him. He closed his eyes again. Images started their happy parade in his mind. Flashes of him on her, in her, _with_ her.

He took a deep breath. The longer his eyes were closed, the more the images turned to fantasies. The small heat that rose in the pit of his stomach was now full on fire that burned in his core. He kept his eyes closed. Scenes of him and her moving together in an ancient dance, kissing, biting, scratching, licking, moaning, panting, groaning, screaming, he couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind.

Cloud breathed heavily. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this. He stood up and went to the bathroom. Maybe a nice warm shower would help. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Cloud began stripping off his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped under it. The water relaxed him, soothing him as it ran down. Just like how he felt after Kim and him-Dammit! Cloud leaned against the wall, defeated. This wasn't going to be easy.

He opened his eyes but the flashes continued, but these were more explicit. He fisted his hands and stared at the water drain. Cloud's control was slowly slipping away. Another flash came and he felt himself harden. Cloud bit his lip as the images kept coming. The water became cold and made Cloud realize how long he'd been in the shower. He turned off the water and got out of the shower. Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and was disappointed with his control over his body.

He was hard...and horny. Cloud ran a hand through his wet, flat hair. He picked up his clothes and left the bathroom. Cloud slipped on his boxer briefs, threw his clothes on one of the chairs and slipped under the sheets of his bed. Cloud's erection bothered him as he tossed and turned. This was going to be a long, long night.


	4. Someone to Spend Forever With

A/N: nope don't own it

Cloud rolled over and glared at the digital clock next to him. His hard-on hadn't gone down at all and he kept waking up from constant dreamt orgasms. Cloud looked up at the ceiling fan. Cloud watched it spin, wondering why it seemed to get faster. He tried to calm his nerves. Cloud knew what he wanted, he wanted Kim...it was odd. He had only met her two days ago, but yet he had such strong feelings for her.

Cloud wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. He knew it existed, he'd seen it happen with Zack and Maya. It wasn't just his body that wanted her. He wanted to see the inside of Kim, who she was, what she did, how she did those things, her true self.

The fire in the pit of his stomach was now a burning desire. It was something he knew there was only one way to get rid of. Cloud didn't feel like masturbating, and he didn't see any other way to get rid of it besides...

He thought deeply. Kim had already slept with him once what would be different about now. Cloud thought and thought and finally came up with a solution. He reached for the phone and called her room. It rang 4 times then she picked up. "Hello?" her voice lured him. "Kim, it's Cloud, I want you to come to my room wearing the sexiest thing you have in 30 minutes, we're going to have fun tonight." He hung up. Cloud flew out of bed and began readying his room. He lit candles, made the bed, even though it'd be messed up, if they made it there. Cloud stood there, staring at the door...waiting.

The anticipation was driving his body insane. Cloud took a deep breath. The left side of his mouth twitched up in a mischievous smirk. He had a right to. He was about to have sex with probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was going to rock the world with what he was going to do. He began to pant slightly from impatience.

Then the doorknob slowly turned and Cloud's breath hitched. The door opened and Kim walked in. Cloud nearly fainted at how good she looked. Kim was wearing baby doll lingerie. It was black with gold lace. Her long hair was down and her bangs were covering one of her eyes. She had a look in her eye he knew he had. The look of hunger, desire, yearning, lust. She put her hands on her hips. "Is this good enough...Cloud?" she asked tauntingly. He nodded. "You went above and beyond." She chuckled. "Why did you call me here, I thought you wanted it to be a onetime thing? I know sometimes it might seem different, but Cloud I'm not a call girl. So if you were planning to-..." He cut her off. "I know, I don't just want you for this, I do want this tonight...I do want...comfort, but that's not it." He swallowed.

"I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but...I'm willing to try it out." She smiled. "Well then come here and pick me up." He smiled and practically flew over to her. Cloud grabbed her legs and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah, Cloud." She wined as his shoulder hit her stomach. "Sorry," he said eager. They both fell on the bed and began their romp. Cloud moved his hand to the lace that held the baby doll dress. He pulled out the bow and let the dress fall off the bed. He sucked in a breath. He might not have remembered what her body looked like but he sure loved what he saw.

He felt drool form at the corners of his mouth. "Are you just gonna stare or do something." Kim taunted. Cloud couldn't believe this was happening, he had to be sleeping still. There was no way this was real. Cloud dipped his head down and gently placed his lips on hers, so that if she wasn't real, he wouldn't shatter the image. The kiss started as gentle nibbles, barely brushing each other...then became more feverish and needy. Cloud then turned the biting into mauling. He pushed his tongue past her lips and began exploring. Cloud coaxed her tongue to come out and mess with his. His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and he wasn't getting enough from his nose. Cloud pulled away and sucked in a breath.

"Is that doing something?" he panted. Kim grinned at him. She slipped her hands to his hips when he stopped her. "Ah, ah, this night is about you, you already pleased me, now it's your turn." He said softly. He kissed her fingers and placed her wrists above her head. He used the lace he pulled out to tie up her wrists. "Wh-what's this about?" she asked. He chuckled. "I have a thing for bondage." "Ohh." She drawled. "Now...let's continue." He whispered huskily. Cloud latched his lips onto her neck. He nipped gently at the sensitive skin. He found a spot behind her ear that made her gasp.

He smirked to himself. He toyed with that spot for a while until he got bored and moved onto other territory. Cloud started to use his hands in hopes it would ease his nerves. Kim arched up to him, asking for something. Cloud swallowed hard. He placed his hands on her bra. He heard her sigh in content. "Cloud," she whispered. "Please?" he felt his face pinken. She _wanted_ him to touch her, him, Cloud Strife. "Oh," he shuddered.

Cloud shook his head of any doubts that she didn't want him. No was the time to be cocky, the time to be smug and teasing and seductive. "Please what?" he taunted her. She moaned in frustration. Kim took a hand she managed to get loose and used his hand and guided it from her neck to her chest, let it linger, then continued. Cloud's eyes began to widen as she moved his hand to the top of her lacey panties. Kim let go of his hand and looked at him. "Was that a good enough hint?" she asked a little irritated. Cloud grinned smugly and retied her wrists a little tighter this time. Cloud moved his hands back to her chest and began slowly unclasping her bra. It snapped and fell off the bed. Kim gasped as the cold air brushed past her. Cloud stared down at her.

It was a beautiful sight. Hair was disheveled, lips swollen, eyes half-lidded, hand tied above her head, topless. Oh he really liked what he saw. The only words in his head were lust, desire, need, scream, and...and love. "Cloud move faster." She whined. He was snapped from his thoughts. He licked his lips and dipped his head back to her neck. He moved faster down her neck and shoulder till he reached her chest. Cloud felt his member twitched as he looked at her full breasts. "Perfect," he whispered. They _were_ perfect. Big enough to get attention, but small enough not to dominate her entire body, he really liked them.

He placed his hand on one and gently squeezed it. Cloud received an uneven moan from his action. "Oh so you like that?" Cloud whispered huskily. Kim nodded rapidly in reply. He grinned wickedly. "Then you'll love this." Cloud moved his mouth where his hand once was. His mouth slowly moved over her breast. Kim moaned out in pleasure. Cloud moved his tongue around the sensitive peak, making Kim cry out. Cloud placed his hands on her hips. He pulled and nipped at the pink nub. "Cloud..." she cried.

Cloud moved on to the other breast and repeated the action. He listened to Kim's cries and moans. He finished his sweet abuse and looked up at his lover's face. "Kim...you're so beautiful." She smiled meekly at him. Kim bent her knees and squeezed his hips. He looked down at her. She bit her lip teasingly and arched her back, bringing their most sensitive parts together for a quick moment. Cloud gasped as the heat from inside her brushed over his swollen member.

He made eye contact with Kim. She arched again. "Uh, pull them down." She hinted at their underwear. He chuckled. "Who first?" he taunted. Kim wigged her wrists. "You." Cloud tilted his head and slowly slipped his thumbs under the hem of his polka-dot boxers. "Really, you want to see mine?" he teased. Kim nodded. "Yeah," she said breathless. "You won't laugh?" he asked sarcastically. Kim groaned. "Just take them off!" Kim exclaimed. Cloud slowly peeled the piece of clothing, pulling it past his hard cock.

He threw the piece of clothing across the room and basked in all his glory. Zack would be proud of him. Kim pushed her hips up. "Now, me." Cloud looked down at her. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" He said stroking her through the lacey material. "T-take them off." She moaned.

"I want you to beg." He commanded seductively. Though it was driving him mad not taking her right now. Her moans made him feel as if he would explode, the heat from her core was making him want to cum right there. "Please Cloud, just take them." "Tell me why I should." "Because I'm wet and I _need _you." Cloud's member twitched. The way she moaned the first part and breathed the last part really had an effect. But he wasn't done playing with her. "You need me to what?" It seemed that she had caught on to his little game because her needy and desperate behavior turned into sultry and teasing. Kim turned up one side of her hips and moaned. "Lean down." She whispered.

Cloud leaned in, his chest touching hers. "I know your little game because I play it very, very well, and I know you want me just as bad as I want you...I can see it, so we can continue to play this little game to your heart's content, or... we can get down to business and you can make a whole new woman, you choose." Kim leaned back and looked at him. His eyes in a haze. There was a think silence then he spoke.

"Talk dirty to me." He said. Kim leaned up as far as her wrists would let her. Her lips were right by his ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and began her dirty conversation. "Uhuh, Cloud...I need you, right now, please don't make me beg, make me feel good, show me what you can do, show me how you can work your hips. I want to see if you can do me...if you can...touch me." She sounded breathless, almost as if she was actually having sex with him. Cloud closed his eyes. He was getting into it too. "Cloud, please touch me." She stopped and nipped his pierced lobe. Cloud though of another way to tease her. "Ok, you won." He said to her.

Cloud slipped his index fingers under the fabric and pulled them down ever so slowly. Kim twisted her hips trying to get them down further faster but to no avail. He slid them down her thighs, her knees, and finally they reached her ankles. He threw them over with his and put her legs on her shoulders. "Uh, finally," Kim moaned. Cloud chuckled. He kissed her inner thigh, nipping it as he went along. Cloud kissed up her stomach and back down. He looked up at her as she gave him permission to go on.

He looked at her core. It was pink and swollen with need. Cloud raised up his hand and slid it up her thigh and to her core. He glanced up quickly at her and then used his fingers to penetrate her. "Uhuh!" Kim gasped as he snaked his fingers in her. Cloud used his thumb to massage her clit and his two other fingers to move inside her. Kim rocked against his fingers craving deeper penetration. "Yes." She hissed.

Cloud felt the wet, heat that was Kim. Her muscles tightened around him. He felt them begin clench and unclench and pulled out before she could climax. She groaned in displeasure. Cloud brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off her juices. He saw her face redden. He licked them clean and placed his hand on her knee and spread her legs wider. "You taste really sweet, but I want to taste it some more." She gasped as his tongue touched her clit, licking it slowly. Cloud savored the taste as if he would never taste it again.

He thrusted his tongue inside her, drinking her sweet juices. "C-c Cloud, uh, that feels, uh." Wow she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She began to pant and her moans became louder and shorter. "Cloud-I'm-gonna..." he stopped. She groaned in anger and desperation. Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside her otherwise he would embarrass himself. Cloud bent down and fished through his pants pocket. He pulled out a condom and fumbled around trying to get it open. "Yes, finally!" Kim moaned loudly. Cloud awkwardly rolled on the rubber and centered himself at her core.

He looked at her eagerly. She nodded and readied herself for the sweet invasion. They both took a deep breath and he thrusted deep inside her. Kim threw her head back and screamed. "Ah, Cloud!" she moaned. He pulled out and thrusted deep. He grunted at the tightness and how squeezed him.

"Deeper!" she pleaded and he followed, going deep enough to touch her womb. They both gasped. "Are you ok?" he panted. "Just keep going!" she moaned. He continued to pound into her as she screamed cries of pleasure. Her moans egging him on.

Kim's muscles began to spasm and her moans became shallow breaths. "Ngeh, geh." He grunted. His thighs began to wobble and he knew he was close, that's when she screamed. "Uh, Cloud!" she screamed as she came. He came shortly after, groaning her name.

They lay there, panting and sweating. The Cloud collapsed on top of her, his cheek resting on her breast. He couldn't feel anything in his body for a few minutes. "Um, Cloud, baby?" He looked up exhaustedly. "Hm?" he asked his hair sticking to his face and forehead. "Can you untie me?" Cloud pulled out the lace and her arms fell on his back. She sighed blissfully. Kim scratched his back soothingly. "Hey Kim," "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She nodded. "Good, now I have someone to share it with."There was no need for I love yous at this moment. They smiled tiredly at each other. Then a voice appeared in his head, it was Arieth. "Finally, you found your perfect match, I knew she would be good for you." She said. "I know...I found someone to spend forever with."

END


End file.
